Transcending Time
by I-Plead-Obsession
Summary: Inuyasha, the only living Egyptian god of his time, died from the betrayal of his people. Only to have his story depicted on his tomb walls, though it was lost to the sands of time. Until Kagome a recently graduated Egyptologist from Tokyo University eage
1. Whisper In the Wind

Rating: NC-17 due to language and some seriously compromises scenes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters used andor mentioned in this story.

Pairings: -Inuyasha X Kagome

Miroku X Sango

Summary: Inuyasha, the only living Egyptian god of his time, died from the betrayal of his people. Only to have his story depicted on his tomb walls, though it was lost to the sands of time. Until Kagome (a recently graduated Egyptologist from Tokyo University) eagerly goes on a mission to follow her dreams, only to open his tomb and read his heart breaking story. This will soon become her portal to the past, and to a love unknown.

* * *

"Talking" 

'Thinking'

'Slang

* * *

Transcending Time

Chapter One

_Whisper in the Wind_

* * *

Soft breezes rustled the harsh dry sands of the desert. Twirling and dancing in all its profound glory, hiding its dark secrets. 

Clouds of dust, for a brief moment, formed a mysterious figure of a man reaching out towards something unknown. His smooth velvet voice whispered "Remember..." into the wind, and into the thoughts of one ebony haired, sapphire eyed woman.

"An excursion is in order Ms. Higurashi!" an old wrinkled professor exclaimed as he waddled over to Kagome's weathered wooden desk, as the last of the students left the classroom for the day.

Walter Avery was an extremely old man, well over the age of eighty. His worn face was weathered by the years, though his sea green eyes shone with an intensity of a young man, a quarter of his age. His brown polyester suit stretched to fit his short plump figure, with his white hair neatly brushed back in a hair style unknown to man it seemed.

Kagome Higurashi, a recent graduate from Tokyo University majoring in Egyptology, was packing her worn, overly large, yellow back pack. A look of shock and bewilderment spread across her face as she looked up from her back pack.

"Yes, you have shown great promise in the past few years, and I wish to reward you for it," moving to sit next to her on her desk Walter looked upon her thoughtfully, his worn British accent breaking through the shock as he calmly inquired, "do you remember that theory you did for me a few years ago, about the living god?"

"Why yes I do, and I also remember you giving me an 'F' on it, why do you ask?" Kagome eyed her professor sarcastically, the memory still fresh in her mind.

Walter mumbled and sputtered babbles about the recollection, "Ms. Higurashi! I dare say I gave you an 'A'."

"Sorry Walter you didn't, it seems your mind has turned to mush in your old age. I really think you should retire" she looked upon him, her eyes danced in amusement.

"Well that is beside the point, though I should retire, anyway I have reconsidered the theory, and due to recent evidence, I believe you may have found something extraordinary..."his voice began to drift off.

* * *

Kagome's memory faded after that. She looked down at her lap where a worn papyrus he had givenher earlier, laid. Colorful symbols worn with time were etched across it telling a lost story. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud speaker overhead. "Thank you for flying with us on Swift Airlines, we hope youenjoy your time here in Cairo Egypt".

Slowly and quite painfully Kagome rose out of the moth eaten, plaid seat cursing to herself 'ya nice flight'

Stiffly she walked out of the plain and through the halls of the stuffy airport. Out of the airport the blinding sun burned her eyes; she quickly reached into her tan shorts pocket and pulled out a pair of silver and gold rimmed sunglasses with black lenses to protect her delicate, soulful sapphire blue eyes 'sun glasses, a heaven sent here' she remarked in her thoughts.

Looking at her surroundings a crimson red TJ sport jeep intruded her vision. A sign in the window saying:

_For Ms. Higurashi _

made her jump for joy. 'Yes!' her mind cheered.

Unable to contain her excitement she raced to the vehicle loaded up her stuff and found the keys, along with a map.

She drove off, her thoughts plaguing her mind as she drove off to the South West, into the harsh dessert in search of the hidden oasis 'and let the adventure begin' she thought as she drove off.

* * *

Driving in the desert was not a problem for Kagome, reading a map was. "Confounded map..." she cursed as she tossed it into the seat next to her. Pulling up in front of a worn mud building, she decided to take a breather and find out where she was exactly. 

Stepping out of her vehicle, into the warm sands for the first time, was an experience she would never forget, yet a feeling deep inside her made her feel like she had done this all her life, many years ago.

Looking around, old worn clay huts, either lay in rubble, or were close to being it. Dusty yellow sand blew across the area, the feel of death everywhere.

All of a sudden a glimpse of white dashed behind some rubble. Kagome chased after it, curious as to what it was. Looking behind the hut, the flash appeared again, but over by her jeep. Around and around in circles she ran. Her vision became blurry, child's laughter and song was heard in the distance, along with men talking, and women whispering. Blurry tarnished white robes and tan bodies filled her vision.

A wave of remembrance washed over her, as she nearly hurled. As soon as it came it left, leaving her a heap upon the ground unconscious.

The people began to disappear, all except for one. A man dressed in billowing robes, strode over toward the fainted girl. Bending down to look upon her a whisper left his lips "remember..." he whispered, as he faded into the sands.

* * *

"Ms Higurashi please wake up" a soft voice echoed throughout the calming silence. Groans and grumbles replied to the sweet voice. 

Kagome eventually opened her eyes to the blinding light of the noonday sun. Stiffly she rose to meet a beautiful young woman, dressed in a white t-shirt and tan shorts. Her tan skin accented her brown hair and eyes beautifully.

"Finally, I believe some explanation is in order. My name is Rin, and I am your partner on this expedition. Come follow me, it is time for a tour."

Eagerly Kagome followed her new partner Rin, unable to believe all this was happening to her as she toured the dig that had been started already and the finds they had discovered.

* * *

Night soon fell upon the land, and a sea of workers emerged from the dust and grime of the sands. The Limestone building they had begun to uncover twinkled in the moonlight. 

Kagome was dreaming ever so soundly as the crescent moon rose in the sky. A smooth velvety masculine voice whispered into her dreams. "Remember..." it whispered. The voice called to her in the night, she could only follow it.

She gracefully raised from her cot left her tent and began walking out into the night. As she stepped into the moonlight her clothes seem to transform into billowing glittering white silk priestess robes, anda golden bead headset, with a sapphire crescent moon dangling on her forehead.

A figure was near the limestone building arms outstretched towards her, calling her forward. Kagome could not help but silently walk towards it.

Hearing a rustling outside, Rin awoke and looked to the cot next to her for Kagome, only to find her gone with the tent door rustling in the breeze.

Rin rushed out into the night, and saw Kagome sleepwalking, in strange robes, towards the excavation. 'I need to wake her but how?' she thought. 'I know...' she rushed towards Kagome and gripped her shoulders turning her to face her. "Wake up Kagome!" she exclaimed.

Kagome awoke with a start, the image of the robes disappeared. Moonlight twinkled upon Kagome's face as horrified expression appeared upon it, in a silent scream of terror.

* * *

A/N: Alright I got this idea from listening to Josh Groban's "Remember" (good song by the way) and I just had to get this idea out of my head. So what do you think? I hope it is good so, please review. Oh, and if you haven't already, check out my other Inuyasha story called **MEMORY** (it will be updated shortly). Thanks for reading. 


	2. Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

Rating: NC-17 due to language and some seriously compromises scenes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters used andor mentioned in this story.

Pairings: -Inuyasha X Kagome

-Miroku X Sango

Summary: Inuyasha, the only living Egyptian god of his time, died from the betrayal of his people. Only to have his story depicted on his tomb walls, though it was lost to the sands of time. Until Kagome (a recently graduated Egyptologist from Tokyo University) eagerly goes on a mission to follow her dreams, only to open his tomb and read his heart breaking story. This will soon become her portal to the past, and to a love unknown.

* * *

"Talking" 

'Thinking'

'Slang

* * *

A/N: Just for the hell of it: 

Buddhist Wisdom

"Abandon anger,  
be done with conceit,  
Get beyond every fetter.  
When for name & form  
you have no attachment  
--have nothing at all--  
no sufferings, no stresses, invade."

-Dhammapada 17, translated by Thanissaro Bhikkhu.

* * *

Transcending Time

Chapter Two

_Out Of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire_

* * *

A silent scream spread across Kagome's face, as she looked behind her friend towards the sand dunes. On the dune was a dark looming figure, sitting on a gallant steed, silently watching them.

"Oh my Kami ... Rin run!" yelled Kagome. Quickly before Rin could turn her head, Kagome had grabbed her hand and began to race towards the white limestone temple.

Bewildered by Kagome's actions Rin looked behind her, only to rush past her friend in fear of the sight of the dark figure racing towards them, its crimson eyes glowing in hatred. 'Well this is new' thought Kagome sarcastically as Rin dragged her along. Quickly they dashed towards the temple, and forced open its creaking old, wooden doors; into the silent darkness.

They pushed and shoved through the huge doors, there bare feet slipping and sliding on the dusty floor. Hurriedly they closed the doors just as the looming figure was about to enter. There was no sound outside. Besides their own heavy breathing and the calm rustle of the billowing sands, nothing could be heard.

* * *

Noticing this Kagome then opened the door a pinch and peered beyond, only to find... nothing? 'That's weird,' thought Kagome "I could have sworn..." her brow wrinkled in thought. Pushing Kagome aside Rin looked out and also said nothing ''K this is fucked up, seriously' Rin thought. Sighing, both women closed the doors and rested in the safety of the temple's darkness.

* * *

Outside the figure was once again on top of the dunes. The full moon raised behind his broad figure, creating an unearthly image. The figure bowed his head and a deep calming voice whispered sadly into the wind "I am sorry Miko, but it had to be done; for the safety of our future and the future for you. Farewell." And just like that the figure dissipated, leaving no traces of its presence behind in the lonely dessert night.

"That was a close one" commented Kagome as they walked into the darkness, using the walls as there guide. The only sound besides them talking was the rustling of there Kagome's navy blue, and Rin's lilac purple pajamas pants and tank tops.

"No kidding, I thought we were goners" replied Rin

Out of the blue, Kagome let out a joyous shout of "Found it!" She pressed a concealed stone button in the wall, which caused a train reaction of torches lighting up. The dark corridor was suddenly thrown into bright contrast. Stunned and shocked Rin halted in her progression.

"How did you do that?" Rin asked amazed

"Luck?" Kagome mocked.

"Yea whatever, but look!" responding to the command Kagome looked around. Golden and silver objects littered the ground, twinkling in the faint light from the torches. Mounds of colorful Silks glittered along the walls, and oddly shaped jars were placed in rows beside the silks.

In front of them, two large white limestone statues guarded a doorway. They were adorned in the traditional royal guard uniform, their spears crossing at the tips, forming the top of the doorway. Their beautiful faces were set in a permanent frown, though as Kagome and Rin approached, Rin could have sworn they moved to smile a greeting at them.

Eventually they came to a room filled rows and rows of hieroglyphs. It was just like a library except instead of the books being on the shelves, the books were written on them. They excitedly moved towards the farthest one to their left, and Kagome read aloud:

"Pitiful, it's just plain pitiful how the humans act. Running around, betraying others and sentencing them to death, just to get a few coins. Pitiful. Except her, she is somehow different, her ebony hair and chocolate brown eyes. I can't trust her, her or her miko ways"

All the stories were like this, full of pain and betrayal, and also the stories told of a love, a love between a man and a miko.

Kagome and Rin moved from wall to wall, story to story.Kagome, reading aloud about grand battles in victory, and the petty struggles of everyday life. All except for the last, unfinished story:

"It seems I was right after all, the bitch. She betrayed me for someone I dare not mention. I will rip apart that bastard, and I will personally see to that whore's death. Though, I must do it quickly. They turn even my most loyal followers against me. Today is judgment day and the betrayal of my people will not go unpunished for ..."

It ended there. Kagome cried silent tears for the poor man. Unable to remain longer, Rin and Kagome left, steadying themselves for what lay ahead in the still unexplored caverns.

They soon came to a tomb. A golden sarcophagus inscribed with all the prayers and worships for a god, except 'gods can't die' thought Kagome. Moving over to the center she tried toget a closer look. Its face was destroyed, along with most of the wordings and prayers, all except for the name… "Inuyasha" Kagome whispered.

All of a sudden, a flash of blinding white light forced their eyes closed. Once the light dissipated, they opened their eyes to find themselvesback outside, though instead of it being night, like they thought it would be, it was daytime. Their gaze met the harsh gaze of an amethyst one. A gruff voice brought them both back to reality

"Don't move" the voice ordered.

Both Kagome and Rin felt sharp spears jabbing into their backs, and harsh men's laughter at their predicament. 'Let me guess, things are gonna get a lot worse' Rin thought as she winced from the pain of the metal cutting the delicate tanned skin of her back.

* * *

A/N: Alrighty I apologize for this taking so long and being so short, but I hope it is still good nonetheless. Anyway please review, flames are welcome ('cause it enables me to fix what you do not like .). And as for the "Buddhist Wisdom" I thought I kinda fit this chapter, due to the "stories". If you are confused, don't be scared to ask. I would also LOVE to thank my Beta Megumi, Thank you for editing so well.

**_SHOUT OUTS TO (_**Please**_ read if your reviews cause I am responding to them!):_**

_Spider_ : In answer to your question "is this a Kikyou hatred story?" yes this is Kikyou bashing story.

_EvilLilPrincess_: Thank you for reviewing, it means a lot.

_Becca_: Thank you for reviewing, you enthusiasm mean a lot to me.

_Ashley_: Thank you. I believe this story has great potential and I thank you for agreeing, it means a lot.

_Kagome_: I have already talked to you ., but again I thank you.

_Dani_: I am happy to hear you noticed the time and effort I have put into this story, and the many layers mystery and plotting I have had to do. Thanks.

_Megumiinelite_: Thanks hope you enjoyed this new chapter.

_FoxFire730_: Lol, thank you for the compliments. And as for my muse, ya I do have a good one. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter.

_Kagome15_: Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoyed this new chapter

_AngelofElements_: Thanks for the compliment, hope you enjoyed this new chapter.


	3. Awakening

Rating: NC-17 due to language and some seriously compromises scenes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters used andor mentioned in this story.

Pairings: -Inuyasha X Kagome

-Miroku X Sango

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'Slang

* * *

Buddhist Wisdom

By day shines the sun;  
by night, the moon;  
in armor, the warrior;  
in jhana, the Brahmin.  
But all day & all night,  
every day & every night,  
the Awakened One shines  
in splendor.

* * *

Transcending Time

Chapter Three

_Awakening_

* * *

__

Droplets gently slithered down the delicate flesh of there backs clumping the sand where it fell, as the metal stabbed into them.

The heat didn't help. Instead it the sun blazed in all its glory, roasting any unprotected flesh on the spot.

Kagome and Rin were forced to kneel upon the burning, chaffing skin. Sweaty knitted brows and dark smudges marred there priceless beauty, though did nothing to stop the anger from showing through. Looking up both of them squinting in the harsh light from the sun, looked upon three burly, butt ugly men; swords pointed directly at their throats.

'How are we ever going to get out of this' Rin desperately pondered, wracking her brain for a plan. Though Kagome beat her to it.

Staring straight into the biggest and the ugliest, mans brown eyes, she smirked. She refused to bow down to some dirty low life, and had no qualms about challenging his power.

But, all of a sudden, a look of surprise passed over the hideous features of the men in front of them, one word no name, whispered across there lips "Kikyou . . ."

Kagome could not help but sweat drop in confusion. "Kikyou? Who in the hell is Kikyou?" she asked. Already this perked Rin's interest and as an idea came to her mind.

"Yes, Kikyou. Who else do you think she is?" asked Rin, her vicious temper evident.

"M' lady please forgive us, we beg of you, please do not have us executed!" they all cried.

Weapons dropped next to them as they bowed in front of Kagome.

"Just tell us where to find the next town, and we will spare you" demanded Kagome catching on to Rin's insidious plan.

So after figuring out where to go, Kagome and Rin demanded two camels from the group, and off they rode.

* * *

"Damn we were lucky back there" admitted Kagome

"Hell ya!" agreed Rin, "Though, I am curious as to who this Kikyou chick is"

"Ya me to, though, we got no time for that look there" said Kagome as she pointed off into the distance.

There in the distance, was the exact same white limestone temple from before. The only difference was that it was much newer looking.

Unable to contain there excitement, they urged their tan camels through the sand only to come to a raging halt in front of the temple.

Slowly they crept through the large wooden doors, into the vast chamber beyond. Inside the chamber, torches were lit along the walls, and the floors were clean, it also looked lived in with a futon in the far right hand corner and all the stuff piled towards one wall. And a mysterious room they hadn't seen before was right beside the futon. ; But nevertheless, it was the exact same. Except for one major thing.

As curious as they are, Rin and Kagome retraced the same route they had before, except when they entered the library, on a pinned to a pillar by an arrow through his chest, was the most handsome man Kagome and Rin had ever seen. Assuming him to be dead, they crept quietly closer. Dazzled by his glistening silver hair and curious dog ears.

Twitch.

Twitch.

Kagome's hand began to twitch in desire to touch those precious ears. "No Kagome" whispered Rin, "have some respect!"

"But they look so soft" Kagome whispered back. Blatantly ignoring her friends' request she reached out and touched the ears, relishing in the silky softness of the fur covering them.

Sighing Kagome eventually stopped rubbing his ears, only to realize they weren't cold. Touching his ears again, she felt they were warm and but couldn't feel a pulse when she rested her long slender fingers on the silky skin of his neck. Quickly she quit touching and raced back towards he friend scream "HE ISN'T DEAD!"

Rin couldn't believe her friend and tried to shush her. Only to no avail. So when she went and felt for his pulse, she did the exact same thing.

Rushing down the hallway back into the main room, a man barred the doors 'OH SHIT! WE ARE SO SCREWED!' crossed both of there minds as they came to a skidding halt.

The man in front of them looked to be about 25 dressed in a long white silk, priest robes. His black hair tied back into a short pony tail at the back of his head. And his violet eyes seemed to shine in . . . . kindness?

"My dears, please do not be afraid, I am just curious as to who you are" the man spoke, his voice smooth, too smooth.

"We are travelers and umm did you know you have a zombie like dude in the back?" Kagome replied he voice shaken from the incident.

"Oh, so I see you have met Inuyasha" the man could only nod his head in understanding. "Come sit down and relax, then we can talk." He beckoned the two girls, and the reluctantly followed him to some chairs near the bed. He walked up to the mysterious room and entered, from within he dragged out three golden chairs, as so they could sit next to the window in the middle of the wall adjacent to the bed.

"So ladies, I assume you are not from around here" spoke the man

"How did you know" they both asked surprised

"Hmm let's see your clothes by chance?" replied the man laughing at the blushes they sported at there ignorance.

Unbeknownst to them the mysterious man seemed to edge closed and closer to the Kagome.

"First off man, let's start off with names" Kagome warned.

"Brilliant idea I'll start my name is ..." A loud slap permeated the area

"Hentai!" Screamed the girls, as his hand was previously rubbing their buts.

"No" said the man from his place on the floor, sporting a two large hand prints on either cheek. "I was going to say Miroku."

"Well I am Kagome and this is Rin" Kagome said pointing to herself and Rin.

"Well then girls, It is late, I suggest you stay the night" suggested the priest.

"Wait a minute, if you are a priest, HOW COME YOU ARE PERVERTED!" screamed Rin.

"Well . . . it is this cursed hand" Miroku said, pointing to the unnoticed gloved and beaded hand. "My grandfather was cursed by the pharaoh, and it was passed down unto me."

Sitting back down, their curiosity peeked again, they asked the inevitable "what is the curse and why did your grandfather get it?"

"Well, my grandfather was cursed by the pharaoh for accusing him as being a demon, bent on destroying and or taking over the world. So he was cursed with a wind tunnel in his hand, which eventually sucked him up. And then the curse passed unto my father, and then unto me. Though, my father ended the same way so it is inevitable."

"That is so sad is there any way of getting rid of it?" Kagome asked

"Yes there is, but it would involve killing the pharaoh." Saddened by his tale, he lowered his head and got up from his seat on the floor. "I will make your beds for you to stay the night." He said before he entered the mysterious room

"Hey Miroku!" called Kagome

"Yes Kagome?"

"Who is that man in the back? And why is he pinned to a pillar with an arrow in his chest?" asked Kagome.

Walking out of the room dragging two futons and dragging them next to the other futon, he went over the girls and sat down.

"Alright then, you want to know about Inuyasha eh?"

"Hai!" they both cheered.

"Well then, Inuyasha was a great – and the only living - hanyou half-god of this time. He and my father – Otoko - used to live in this temple, and well we also had a priestess with us. Her name was Kikyou – and might I add, Kagome I just noticed you look strikingly identical to her except for your eyes, he eyes were an emty brown, but yours are a sparkling blue"

"Back to the story priest" threatened Kagome

"Right, Right, Anyway, well as you might of guessed Inuyasha and Kikyou began to fall in love, even though Inuyasha's relatives – the other gods - hated him for it he fell in love, and well Otoko was worried, because well, if he decided to marry her he would have to transform himself into a mortal. Which then he would be nothing, and they would be kicked out of the temple. He tried to tell him but he didn't listen to him.

Everything seemed to be fine until one night, when Kikyou came home very late. Inuyasha was distraught. He was pacing and nearly going berserk. So when she walked in that door" Miroku pointed to the large wooded door behind them to add emphasis, "Bombarded her. My father could see in her eyes, the fury, but he didn't and by the time he would listen it was too late. She had her bow drawn, and the arrow glowed with a faint pink light. It was a fierce battle, Inuyasha's heart forever broken, my father could see the tears in his eyes, and he couldn't do a think to help. She chased him back there and when she finally pinned him, she collapsed. Evidently when my father got there she had died due to the fatal wounds he had given her; but also Inuyasha was gone. Though he wasn't dead. He was put under a restraining spell that only she could break, and for 50 years, he has remained like that."

"Oh my god, that is sad!" cried Rin.

"'Till this very day I am still curious as to what caused her to do that. Though in Inuyasha's diary it seemed she has been acting up for a while and this finally must have made him snap. But whatever it was we will never find out what. Now time for bed. 'Night ladies, sweet dreams" and they all headed to bed, the mystery being pondered in their minds.

And in the back Inuyasha slept like always, unbeknownst to him his nightmare was gonna get worse.

Late into the night, when the moon had long raised over head, the cresent moon glowing with all its might. Lighting up the dark room with a pale light.

A faint pink light flashed around Kagome, that illuminated through the room then disappeared. All of a sudden, she rose like she did before. The same robes fell upon her and her as she walked towards the sleeping Inuyasha. He it seemed called to her.

As Kagome got near, Inuyasha's body pulsed with a pink light, her eyes seem to glow as she reached for the arrow and as soon as her long slender fingers touched it, it disappeared in a flash of pink light and all that was left was pink sparkles.

Inuyasha's body pulsed, his heart beginning to beat again. Slowly he opened his eyes, his vision centered on Kagome, and attacked.

A scream dashed through the silence, waking the other two. A feral growl and matching snarl was soon heard after. "Oh shit. . ." whispered Miroku. And grabbing his sutras and staff, the loops on it jingling together. He ran towards the noise. Rin was too petrified to move, but got up and ran anyway.

Rushing upon the scene, Kagome was pinned in a corner by Inuyasha; a look of pure fear was spread across her face. Inuyasha's gaze turned to look at the onlookers and the sight made Miroku shudder; Inuyasha's eyes gleamed red with blue pupils. And two violet jagged streaks lined his cheek bones, and his claws were drawn to there full length, ready and willing to kill.

Inuyasha looked back towards his prey, and whispered in a harsh voice "Time to die Kikyou . . ." he spat out the name in disgust.

"I am not Kikyou!" was the last thing Kagome cried as Inuyasha's claws dashed through he shoulder, the precious blood, seeping into he clothing and dripping down upon the cold stone floor.

"No!" screamed Rin as the twisted Inuyasha began to laugh.

* * *

**Japanese Translations: - Hai (Yes)**

**Hentai (pervert, perverted etc.) **

* * *

**Special thanks to all these people who reviewed: **

**BaBeeCinaMon: Don't worry about losing inspiration, I do that a lot .**

**Inuyasha – Fan Freak: Thanks for the wonderful review.**

**King of Chaos: Thanks for the tip .**

**Twagirl: Thanks for the wonderful review**

**Inuyasha's Sweet Kagome: Glad you like it .**

**Yana5: you are just gonna have to find out .**

**Silent Slayer: Hope you enjoyed this chapter you have waited for. **

* * *

**A/N: evil laugh aren't I evil, I finally update, and then I leave off at a cliffy, man am I evil, plus it is a short update hehe!Anyway, hope you enjoyed this new chapter, and I apologize for taking so long. I just got really busy . So ya, enjoy. I also really thought the "Buddhist Wisdom" really fit this one, and I hope it has enlightened you people out there . Well Ja ne every one! **

**Oh, and if don't know I got a new beta (TEMPORAILY!) because well, the story must go on. And even though I am worried sick about my other one, please thank Twagirl for editing : Thank you Twagirl! **

**Also!By the way a new joint story will be arriving shortly. Me and my friend are writing it and it is about our RPG characters . It is down right hilarious! So anyway me and her are each doing a chapter and will be posting it on each other sites. So ya keep a look out for that ! **


	4. When Blood Rains

Rating: NC-17 due to language and some seriously compromises scenes.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters used and/or mentioned in this story. Honestly do you honestly think I'd be writing measly fan fiction if I owned Inuyasha Come on Use freaking common sense!!!

Pairings: -Inuyasha X Kagome X Sesshoumaru

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'Slang

* * *

**A/N**: I SERIOUSLY apologize for the lack of interest in my writing. I'm updating this story do to my friends… persistent pestering… to put it nicely …. but I still love them huggles any who so on with the story. My updating might be… rather is sporadic and I apologize profusely for the errors… Thanks!

* * *

Transcending Time

Chapter Four

_Blood shall rain…_

* * *

__

As Kagome got near, Inuyasha's body pulsed with a pink light, her eyes seem to glow as she reached for the arrow and as soon as her long slender fingers touched it, it disappeared in a flash of pink light and all that was left was pink sparkles.

Inuyasha's body pulsed, his heart beginning to beat again. Slowly he opened his eyes, his vision centered on Kagome, and attacked.

A scream dashed through the silence, waking the other two. A feral growl and matching snarl was soon heard after. "Oh shit. . ." whispered Miroku; and grabbing his sutras and staff, the loops on it jingling together. He ran towards the noise. Rin was too petrified to move, but got up and ran anyway.

Rushing upon the scene, Kagome was pinned in a corner by Inuyasha; a look of pure fear was spread across her face. Inuyasha's gaze turned to look at the onlookers and the sight made Miroku shudder; Inuyasha's eyes gleamed red with blue pupils. And two violet jagged streaks lined his cheek bones, and his claws were drawn to there full length, ready and willing to kill.

Inuyasha looked back towards his prey, and whispered in a harsh voice "Time to die Kikyou . . ." he spat out the name in disgust.

"I am not Kikyou!" was the last thing Kagome cried as Inuyasha's claws dashed through he shoulder, the precious blood, seeping into her clothing and dripping down upon the cold marble stone floor.

"No!" screamed Rin as the twisted Inuyasha began to laugh.

Kagome's eyes winced, searing pain was spreading from her shoulder, her still intact hand reached up to stop the blood, albeit it was a measly attempt it was the best she could do. Inuyasha growled "is that all Kikyou? I thought you'd have more in you" his voice grew thick and hoarser, as if the scent of blood was driving him on.

She looked up to find him licking the blood of his fingers, relishing in its metallic glory. A deep throaty purr erupted from inside him, but when he went for another long lick, he stopped. 'Something's not right' he thought to himself, realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "You're not Kikyou…" his voice trailed off at the thought.

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle in her weakened state "No shit Sherlock!" she replied, "you don't seem to be on the swift side today, jeez!" a sudden burst of pain erupted inside her shoulder, causing her vision to swim and then turn white, eventually fading into blackness. "Bastard…" she whispered out as she collapsed upon the wall, leaving a fresh thick crimson blood smear on the previously white pristine marble, as she slid down, into the pool of her warm blood.

Using this distraction Miroku seized his chance he reached into his robes, whipped out some seals and proceeded to chuck them at the occupied god, after most of the seals had reached there intended target, hand signs were made as he chanted his prayers " Geb, Nut, Isis, I beseech the to calm thy son's raging soul, I beseech the! Embrace this being in your warm embrace and lead him from deceit and war, and into calm and peace. Bring your son back from the depths of evil and save us your humble worshippers from the rath of your son. I beseech the!" Using his golden staff he smacked the head of the busy god, the seals glowed and restraining magic forced the enraged demon into a fitful slumber.

Rin breathed a sigh of relief, now that the god had been subdued for the time being it allowed her to rush to her friends' side, whilst Miroku took care of Inuyasha. "Kagome!" she screamed, "Kagome, come on you can make it..." she prayed to every god that she knew to save her friend. Quickly she laid her friend down upon the cool floor, warmed by the still flowing blood, and tore apart her gown into long white strips, using them she tightly bound the bleeding wound and continued to carry/drag her friend to the beds and with Miroku's help hauled her up and continue to work on her wounds.

* * *

Many hours, a few stitches, a couple buckets of water, and what seemed like a hundred pieces of cloth later, both Kagome and Inuyasha were sleeping peacefully upon the two cots. Miroku and Rin both sat on the remaining cot utterly exhausted. By this time the early morning dawn had come, allowing a few stray rays of the morning sun to trickle over the hill and through the window. "What happened?" Rin pondered, unknowingly voicing her opinions aloud.

"I honestly don't know" answered a similarly confused priest, "After waking up sure Inuyasha is known for his legendary temper, but nothing like that was ever recorded."

"Well it sure as hell should have been!" scoffed Rin, "information like that could have stopped this whole fiasco from even happening!"

"Yes, but the question is how was Kagome able to free Inuyasha? Only the priestess, being Kikyou, who cast the spell, would be the only one able to remove it. Unless…" he trailed off.

"What!!!"

"She was her reincarnation."

The words hung in the air. The though of Kagome being the reincarnation of an ancient priestess not only baffled but freaked Rin out, although it would explain a shit load of things, it still didn't help to lighten the mood "So what does that mean?" she asked curious about the answer but also wondering if she really wanted to hear it.

"It means our friend here is one of two things 1. Being she is extremely blessed and will live a glorious life as a strong and powerful priestess, serving to reunite the people of this land… or…"

"Or…?" Rin prompted.

"She'll be totally fucked over…" he solemnly replied "I know of many people who'd love to get revenge on Kikyou, let alone the reincarnation of her"

"Oh snap…"

"Snap?"

"Never mind"

* * *

So five minutes later they both Inuyasha and Kagome woke up, stared into each others eyes and fell madly in love, and began to have wild monkey sex… all the while evil maniacal zombies rampaged outside destroying ancient Egypt. A mini flying saucer burst in flashed a green light then disappeared, leaving a disheveled chi in its wake. Seeing living people she couldn't resist and just had to glomp them so… she did end up glomping Rin and Miroku, seeing the other two having wild sex, and didn't want to disturb them…..

The end….

Na just kidding !!!!

* * *

**A.N:** So I apologize for the utter randomness, but I have a total brain fart and I'm a little dizzy ducks from sharp pointy objects…. so any who IT'S NOT THE END!!!! I was just kidding. This is a ½ hr piece I wrote up to appease my rampaging … somewhat demonic when angered… friends So enjoy the randomness!!! I'm gonna try my very hardest to update more… that or start a new story and update that one 


	5. Before The Dawn

**Rating:**_** NC-17**__**DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, POSSIBLE RAPE, AND OTHER GRUESOME SCENES AND MATURE CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_** (I CANNOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE!!!)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters used and/or mentioned in this story. Honestly do you honestly think I'd be writing measly fan fiction if I owned Inuyasha, come on use freaking common sense!!!**

**Pairings:**** Inuyasha X Kagome X Sesshoumaru**

123123123123123123123123123123123123

_**Transcending Time**_

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**Before The Dawn…**_

123123123123123123123123123123123123

Warm gentle sunlit rays began to creep into the marble temple, chasing the darkness of the night for another day.

The world was peaceful and radiant in the early mornings, despite the cruel foreshadowing of raging sweltering heat that was soon to come. No, at this moment the desert was at peace, even with the meanest roughest of men being slowly roused from the warm comforting recesses of sleep.

"Holy fuck Otoko, what's with all these fucking seals? And why the hell does my head hurt?" loudly demanded an extremely aggravated god, whose upper tanned perfectly sculpted torso was open towards the word. His white pearly hair hung down his back, swaying as he walked and his chest's only coverings were from the three extremely ornate thick jeweled gold necklaces that tinkled whenever he moved his body just so. Now this is not to mention his lower body that was only covered in a simple cool linen kilt of the purest white with gold embroidery at the edges. All-in-all the white and gold provided a heavenly contrast with the chiseled tanned flesh of his being.

Miroku groggily awoke with the harsh yelling which echoed in the hallways 'what the…' in inwardly thought, his mind had yet to catch up to the previous day's events. But when he slowly opened his eyes and his vision cleared to look upon two firm angry honey gold orbs not five inches from his own sleep ridden face.

"Holy mother of…" exclaimed Miroku as he scooted off the futon and falling to the floor in an unceremonious slump.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you…" warned Inuyasha, the small fuzzy triangles on his head – that served as his ears – twitched at annoyance. The man lying below him in an unscrupulous heap was not Otoko… but if it was not Otoko… then who the hell could he be...'he smells like Otoko…sort of…'

"Umm…" began Miroku, unsure of how to continue "how did you get out of my seals?"

Inuyasha who had moved his attention onto something else, flicked his honey gaze back onto the frightened priest before him "it wasn't hard" he said as if it explained anything.

'Well that's helpful…' inwardly huffed Miroku. Quickly he rose to his feet hoping to put some distance between him and the angered god, but well so much for those plans.

Inuyasha could sense the priest was unnerved being so close to him, hell it was usual and expected. So without a care in the world, he hooked one clawed finger in the collar of the priests' robes and dragged him back, nearly throwing him back on the futon.

"Now Otoko…" began Inuyasha, his patience wearing thin "Why the fuck are two girls here and why the hell do you smell different?"

"Umm… I'm not Otoko..."

Inuyasha glared at the man who claimed to not be Otoko, his loyal follower. "Then who are you and why do you smell like Otoko…"

"I'm his son"

'Well that explains it…wait… Otoko didn't have kids…' slowly the sleeping gears in Inuyasha's mind began to turn, "You can't be his son, Otoko didn't have…"

"You were asleep Inuyasha…"

"I know that!" exclaimed the frustrated god.

"For fifty years…" finished Miroku, he too growing agitated by this rude half-god.

Inuyasha balked… 'Fifty years…' his mind could not comprehend that he had been asleep… it just was not true. This priest was lying… except… Inuyasha would know if he was lying… he would know.

Huffing Inuyasha stormed out of the marble temple, he needed time to sort this out… and if being asleep for fifty years made his mind short out… why did the temple smell of fresh blood?

Miroku sighed partially in relief and partially in anger. He had no idea how his father could deal with such a rude idiotic being, let alone worship him. Mysteries seemed to plague his life lately and it seemed they would not stop appearing now.

"What's all that about…?" questioned a half awake Rin who was rubbing her sleep filled eyes with the back of her pale hand.

"Nothing, just Inuyasha having a temper tantrum…"

"Ahh… some temper tantrum… he looked like he was about to break something" commented Rin.

'Attentive girl…' inwardly mused Miroku "Ah…yes… about that, well no need to worry, are you hungry?" hopefully her still sleep ridden mind would not catch him trying to skirt around the subject.

Unfortunately she did catch it, but decided it was best to ignore it...for now... "ya, I kinda am…"

123123123123123123123123123123123123

**A/N: Ok well here is FINALLY an update. And well I apologize that it's so short but well, beggars can't be choosers ne? Well anyway I'm sorry for my lack of updating this story, and it will remain being sporadic updates and being on hold. But I will try…**


	6. Suddenly I See

**Rating:**_** NC-17**__**DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, POSSIBLE RAPE, AND OTHER GRUESOME SCENES AND MATURE CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_** (I CANNOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE!!!)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters used and/or mentioned in this story. Honestly do you honestly think I'd be writing measly fan fiction if I owned Inuyasha, come on use freaking common sense!!!**

**Pairings:**** Inuyasha X Kagome X Sesshoumaru**

123123123123123123123123123123123123

_**Transcending Time**_

_**Chapter Six:**_

_**Suddenly I See…**_

123123123123123123123123123123123123

To say that she was warm, was a major understatement, but oddly, it was not in the least uncomfortable. She felt safe, warm, and strangely enough, happy. Which, in her sleep ridden mind, was the perfect combination to force herself to just roll over and doze some more. But no, an accursed sun beam just had to shine right on her face.

Sighing, Kagome reserved herself for the inevitable, waking up. Oddly enough, her alarm clock had failed, sure it was a bloody annoying thing, but it never failed to wake her up at the crack of dawn. Well, until today.

With a few incoherent mumbles, Kagome slowly eased herself off the sickeningly comfortable bed, until a sharp nagging pain in her shoulder forced her weary mind back into focus.

"What the hell?" cursed Kagome, "Where am I?"

Carefully, Kagome gazed around the room she was placed in from her comfortable spot on the bed. Slowly, things clicked back into place. "Oh ya…" she murmured, finally remembering the previous day's events. And again, oddly enough, she still felt calm despite the obvious horror she should be feeling.

After a few more tense moments, Kagome finally caught the sweet scent of fresh honey bread and heard gentle laughter coming from the doorway ahead of her. Unfortunately, her logical reasoning mind was denied the option of going to it or not for, her stomach choose that time to not only growl, but cruelly demand nourishment.

Sighing again, Kagome slowly eased herself off the bed and delicately made her way over to the voices and sweet smelling food.

Sure enough, it was none other than Miroku and Rin enjoying an elaborate feast of rich fragrant beer, sweet honey cakes and colorful fruit. 'Offerings from the villagers no doubt' mused Kagome with a wry smile.

"Having fun without me I see" mocked Kagome, still gripping her pain ridden shoulder as she slowly stepped into a small, less elaborate, hall with a small kneeling table in the middle surrounded by plush silk pillows.

Looking up from her conversation, Rin smiled in both grateful surprise and happy relief "Oh Kagome! I didn't know you were up! Come sit down and have some of these cake dealies! They are amazing! The villagers make them right?" questioned Rin, her eyes settling on Miroku again for an answer.

Miroku nodded "yes, the villagers supply us with almost everything we could ever need. Most of it's an offering to Inuyasha, but he seldom eats."

Kagome blinked at the notion of taking the villagers offerings, but quickly dismissed the thought. In her weary mind, it would only go to waste. Thusly, she settled herself down and reached for a warm cake. "That reminds me, where is he?" questioned Kagome after swallowing a surprisingly amazing honey cake.

"He woke up and left a long while ago. Don't worry, he's just blowing off some steam" eased Miroku who helped himself to a decidedly large serving of fragrant dates.

"Miroku's just being nice. In actuality, he had a huge temper tantrum when he found out he was asleep for god knows how long, and thusly stormed off in a huff." Rin couldn't help but giggle, "He reminds me of my little brother when he oversleeps and misses his favorite cartoon show."

"Cartoon?" questioned a confused monk.

"It's a show on T.V, meant to amuse kids, most of the time it's little drawings moving around doing stupid stuff" Rin explained unperturbed by the growing confusion within Miroku.

"T.V? My lord, there is much I do not know" mumbled Miroku, clearly astounded.

Rin only smiled, "you don't have to worry about it. You'll be long dead before T.V becomes available here."

"Oh that's comforting," Miroku mused with a wry smile and leering eyes, "how will I ever make up the time?"

"Pervert" whispered Rin.

Kagome undoubtedly ignored their mindless banter about television. Her mind was currently wrapped around the mystery that was Inuyasha.

And with that, she excused herself, her mind made up. Kagome Higurashi was not the type of girl who could stand not knowing, every question had an answer, and she was utterly determined to find them.

123123123123123123123123123123123123

**AN: Oh my goodness, and update!! How astonishing! Have no fear. I will NEVER leave a story unfinished… I'll finish it eventually. It's all a matter of when.**

**Anyway, it appears to be a tad easier to write for this fan-fiction, so thusly, I plan to write more. Although, do not expect longer chapters until my muses start to sing again. As it sits right now, this is hard enough to write. So yes, I'm not even going to apologize for the atrociously short length anymore. **

**So, it's apart of my update sechdule which will go as follows:**

**1) Trancending Time**

**2) Return to Innocence**

**3) Lust Filled Eyes**

**4) Send Me An Angel / Dear, Dear Diary **

**PLEASE NOTE!! If you want me to update one story faster, VOTE FOR IT!! in my polls or msg me. **

**Anyway, this is unedited. But, I don't care. **

**Enjoy! **

**Kou-Shuurei**


End file.
